doarafandomcom-20200214-history
Atlass Imperial Administration
The administration under The Atlass Empire was a complex organization with multiple tiers and flexible management of allied, conquered, and homeland territories. The structure was one of the main reasons the empire lasted for 2000 years and had a sphere of influence thousands of miles across. Ranks Governance Sanelik - Emperor- the ultimate ruler and military leader of the empire Sanelikpin - Great Prince, "One who will be emperor" - the of-age heir to the throne and second in command Elik - King - Large region ruler or provincial governor. Responsible for most affairs within the region and commander of garrison troops as a whole, but not in command of standing armies or fleets. A Tanecesimik or Consul of a colony or conquered region falls into this line of command as well, though typically when compared an Elik holds more sway. Peranelik - People-King - An elected position selected from provincial natives who answers do the Elk, but gives voice to the people. This position was left over from the Atlan Republic but helped public order Kalik - Count/Earl - Regional administrator who answers to the Elik and usually administers one to four cities. They are most responsible for taxes and industry. Damik - Mayor/Baron - City administrator responsible for keeping the peace and Peranelik elections. Societal LunakSanelikim - Royal Family - Even extended family of the Emperor were considered highly noble and the highest rank of society Perelikiman - Nobles, literally King's people - The members and families of the governing class Radinikan - Military Commanders/Officers - High Ranking officers in the armies and garrison forces held some jurisdiction in their own right Dofinan - Landowners (from the Proto-Peroatlan "Founders") - The upper class and lesser noble families. These were usually the pool of candidates for the Peranelik Damperan - Citizens/ Freemen - The recognized blood or legitimized citizens of the empire at large. Most are heartland city dwellers Makuinan - Workers/Servants - Lower class of Atlan ethnic society, usually employed by Dofinan or Perelikiman for hard labor or farming. Distinguished from foreign laborers. Afuiman - Outsiders/Foriegners - Any outside culture or non-assimilated conquered people. Distinguished between Afuimina (Allies) and regular Afuiman Military Atlan forces - Radinosan - usually traveled in numbers of around 4000 men including auxiliaries, in which 3000 were infantrymen, 500 were cavalry, and the remaining 500 were officers, archers, and engineers. Each force was broken into several groups. the Infantry was divided first into 3 Radinetalan- divisions of 1000, which each consisted of 10 Radinekan of 100 men, which were further divided into 5 Lunakan of 20 men each Sanelik - Emperor - first in command of all military forces and direct commander of all Radinikan. Elik - King - second in command and direct commander over all regional garrison Radinikan (but not all military) Radinik - Commander/ "War-Leader" - The direct commander of a segment of military forces, usually an army or group of armies. Occasionally, army group leaders were designated as Sanradinik for those Radinikan leading entire campaigns Motunalin - First Rider/Lieutenant - Second in Command of a force, whether an army or a garrison Nalinik'' ''- Head Rider - Leader over the Nalinek, or cavalry forces in an army- a trusted command given control of key battle operations Moturadin '''- First Soldier/Captain - Entrusted with Infantry command over a Radinetal, a division of 1000 men and designated auxiliaries '''Omaradin - High Officer - Leading direct unit officer, over a Radinek, a group of 100 radinan (soldiers) Vunin '''- "Mountain Man"/Standard Bearer - A valuable position responsible for communication between units and inspiration for their unit '''Sanradin - Officer - Leader of a platoon of 20 men, or Lunak Provincial Management Atlass was divided up into Provinces- Elikayan, Regions- Kalikayan, and Cities- Daman, respectively. At it's height around -900, the empire had over 10 Elikayan and 70 official Daman within it's grasp, excluding vassals. In addition to Core provinces under the Elikaya System, there were also Tanecesimayan or "Conquered Administrative Zones". They would usually consist of a mixture of Radosayan (Military zones) and Kalikayan and Daman run by conquered peoples. These were often governed by loyal local nobles but overseen by a Tanecesimik (Consul or Province Manager). These are all listed by region below. Zanatal * Elikaya of Ataya ** Kalikaya of Afunataya *** Dam of Koryta *** Dam of Usanal-Sanelik ** Kalikaya of Ataya *** SanDam of Ataya (Capital) * Elikaya of Dirdam ** Kalikaya of Dirdam *** Dam of Dirdam *** Dam of Imesaya * Elikaya of Solante ** Kalikaya of Omote *** Dam of Omote *** Dam of Usagil *** Dam of Coris ** Kalikaya of Okros *** Dam of Ros *** Dam of Rokusali Izzass and Vulc * Elikaya of Izzass et Vulc ** Kalikaya of Onsizzass *** Dam of Onsatla *** Dam of Korosatla ** Kalikaya of Esizzass *** Dam of Kiriatla *** Dam of Esatla *** Dam of Usanaya ** Kalikaya of Vulc *** Dam of Omaross Perocadh Peninsula * Elikaya of Usaora ** Kalikaya of Usaora *** Dam of Usaora *** Dam of Perora *** Dam of Sumadam ** Kalikaya of Aye-Imra *** Dam of Imira *** Dam of Aye ** Kalikaya of Afunusaora *** Dam of Kimtis *** Dam of Seligo * Elikaya of Karatis ** Kalikaya of Usanalaya *** Dam of Usanalaya *** Dam of Eskaratis *** Dam of Radosaya ** Kalikaya of Onsmanel *** Dam of Onsrados *** Rados of Onsmanel * Elikaya of Vunan ** Kalikaya of Esvunan *** Dam of Vunaya Sun *** Dam of Sanesvun ** Kalikaya of Onsvunan *** Dam of Okfesa *** Rados of Estocor *** Dam of Depomarosim * Elikaya of Perosh ** Kalikaya of Peroshin *** Dam of Perosh *** Dam of Omushasim *** Dam of Fosonen ** Kalikaya of Afunperosh *** Dam of Onsperotis *** Dam of Matesu-Sanin * Elikaya of Siuse (Thekha after -346) ** Kalikaya of Nensiusin (Jad-Thekhuu after -450) *** Dam of Jad-Thekhuu (after -450) *** Dam of Katec (Khadej after -420) *** Dam of Jad-Zoduu (after -420) ** Kalikaya of Sunsuisin (Zi'ujad after -346) *** Dam of Onsacessem (Ozakhem after -346) *** Dam of Jad-Doru'ijuu (after -370) * Elikaya of Redkaya ** Kalikaya of Redkaya *** Dam of Redkaya *** Dam of Besaons *** Dam of Relukosaya ** Kalikaya of Tonori *** Dam of Forefun *** Dam of Micara Colonies and Conquered Lands (dates of ownership listed, if possible) Naklab Peninsula * Tanecesimaya of Nalakab ** Kalikaya of Sosema-Usafuma *** Dam of Nalakaya *** Dam of Usapera *** Dam of Kimelaya ** Kaliyaka of Nenalakab (-1301 to-695) *** Dam of Delamadam (Dlamanad) *** Dam of Argosulin (Arogesu) *** Rados of Nenvunan ** Radosaya of Esmanel (-896 to -717) *** Dam of Abirana (Abradna) *** Dam of Sanelik-Relukos (Inek) *** Rados of Esmanel Southern Atlan Sea Coast * Tanecesimaya of Apodenaya (Apodna) (Client kingdom -1740 until -887, direct control until -486) ** Kalikaya of Apodenaya *** Dam of Apo *** Rados of Besasun (built in -885, abandoned in -590) * Tanecesimaya of Rusaya ** Kalikaya of Kivakaya *** Dam of Nitaya *** Dam of Dalora *** Dam of Sanelik-Isimak ** Kalikaya of Rusaya-Nen *** Dam of Rivusa *** Dam of Alcorin (Aljiori) *** Rados of Sunmanel